Darth Terous
Biography Darth Terous (Born Dagonath Gillando) was a ruthless Dark Lord of the Sith who's name means "Lord of Terror." He was discovered by an un-named Sith Lord at Ahto City on Manaan. The Sith Lord sensed his great strength in the Force and abducted him from his family during their stay on Manaan. Over the several years, Terous's power grew stronger and his hatred deepened. His master used his abduction to enrage him during training, completely giving himself to the Dark Side. In 113 BBY, Terous journied to Korriban where he uncovered the Sith Holocron of Darth Sion, and the key to immortality. 5 days later, he challenged his master for supremacy entering an enraged frenzy and massacring his master. Cybernetic Trachea When Terous challenged his Master for Supremacy the battle was bloody. It was a very close one. His Master slipped in what should have been a fatal attack. He broke past Terous's force shield and had him in a Force Choke. In doing so his master crushed his Windpipe making him unable to breathe. However Terous released all of his Hate and Anger to keep him alive. His Respiratory system was comprimised so his Stamina was severely hampered but he in the end he emerged victorius and had his personal medical droid reapair his throat giving him a new Larynx causing his voice to have a gruff metalic tone. This is mostly covered by the Air filter on his face covering up the cybernetics and rendering him almost completely imune to airbourne toxins. Lightsaber Proficiency Darth Terous's lightsaber was built from plans he found deep within the ruins of the academy he rebuilt. It was one used in the Golden age of the Sith Empire and featured a single synthetic purple crystal. Darth Terous was a Master of the Soresu, Djem So and Juyo lightsaber forms. He was described as a blur by few who had ever escaped him. The speed of Juyo and the power of Djem So make him a very formidable opponent. He could also take on many assailants at once. He faced off against 3 Jedi in one sitting and left without a scratch. He was a true master of Soresu and took it all to the next level. 30 years of training gave him everything he would need to become an invincible foe. He was definitely battle tested and proven a true master of lightsaber duelling. Force Power Darth Terous being a SIth Inquisitor was quite a Scholarly Force Wielder. He always was researching into the Force for his Power of Immortality and deepening his own connection to the Dark Side. He was a Master of Force Lightning and was able to use it to melt the flesh of his victims. He also was able to telekeneticly grasp his enemy's neck and break it at will. When in battle he would make an attempt to sap your force energy and fuel his own. Eventually his opponents would become so weak they simply wouldn't have any fight left in them at all, and then would the Dark Lord strike them dead. He would also render himself invisible and sneak up behind his foes however this was not as effective against Jedi. A master can break through the dark smokescreen that is his power and sense where he is. For a strong and masterful duelist, Terous never really liked to get his hands too dirty when eliminating his enemies however when the occaision called for it he would not hesitate to draw his blade and engage in single comabt Training Terous had undergone 30 years of solid mentally and phyiscally demanding training. Through meditation, missions and sparring Darth Terous deepend his connection to the Dark Side. His Master passed on almost everything he knew to his student. From advanced new Force abilities to great mastery of the classic ones, he moulded Terous into the ultimate killing machine. Terous was always taunted by his master about how weak he was when he was kidnapped and had no way to prevent his training, to deepen his rage and hate for his master driving him to do better so he may one day be able to teach his master who the weak one is. One of his tests of skill was to infiltrate the high security vault of Draxus Taal and his crime syndicate on Nar Shaddaa. Within he would find a sacred object: The mask of Darth Revan. His trial would be to retrive it and return to his master and leave no Ciminal alive. Terous still has the mask to this day and wears it with his armour. The mask has been modified to be compatible with his air filtration device. Slaughter One of His greatest tasks to be completed without error, was the murder of his own parents. Terous's Sith master wanted to make sure every trace of Dagonath Gillando was eradicated. He journied to his old home on Dantooine to find and kill his Mother and Father. He also discovered he would have to kill his own Sister who he knew nothing of. His parents had another child after he went missing called Casesse. This proved difficult for Terous, all of his conflicting emotions were causing him great pain. The hate he had for his Parents as they gave up on him, but there was still some degree of love for them that stayed with him all those years. His master arrived at the scene not long after Terous intruded the residence. He said to Terous "They abandoned you, they never loved you. I did them a favour...". He continued to try and tempt his student with visions of power and also told him "Once you strike them down, you will be a Sith Lord!". Terous's parents begged him saying that they didn't stop looking for years until they lost all hope. Terous began to loose his control over himself and drew his weapon. He shouted at his parents "LIARS!" and proceeded to slice them in two. As for his sister, he grasped her with a force choke and crushed the life out of her. She died quickly being so young. He then sank to his knees and said "What have I done?" to which his master replied, " You have completed your final test, my Apprentice. I now dub thee: Darth Terous, Lord of Terror". However Terous began to loose control again and shouted "YOU TRICKED ME!" and attacked his master. He began to try and out do his master through speed, however he knew every trick in the book and defended himself most skillfully. He then stopped his student my slamming him into the wall with a force push. Terous was knocked out and his master took him back to thier enclave while he remained unconcious. Ship Terous had a favoured Warship he would travel the Galaxy in. He had a Sith Interdictor Class vessel called the Genocide. It packed heavy fire power capable of overcoming many of the Venator Class ship's sheilds in mere minutes. The Genocide has a cloaking device making it an invisible enemy until it decloaks and catches your ship off guard. Advanced signal jammers have prevented reports of this vessel getting back to the Republic. The ship was destroyed when Darth Vader ordered his ships to lure in the Genocide and once it fired up the signal jammer, Vader's ships came out of Hyperspace and blew it to merry hell. Terous managed to escape the burning vessel and fly back to saftey unbeknownst to the Empire. Darkmount Darkmount is Darth Terous's secret retreat on the all but abandoned world of Peragus II. The extremly hostile climate is held back by many air filters and a Ray Shield covering roughly half a mile in diameter. Should this place be discovered by any unwanted visitors there are many Anti-aircraft guns that will surely blast anything out of the sky, besides any object that made contact with the shield would be incinerated upon impact. There are barracks containing many of Terous's troopers inside the base and he possesses many brutal torture divices such as Iron Maidens, Shock cages and Scan grids modified to induce pain. Terous had his warship dock in a large one of the asteroids that was in the Peragus II asteroid belt where the Genocide would be parked and refuelled. Armament Darth Terous used very rare and expensive metals in his Armour. He used Corotsis, Phrik fragments and small traces of Beskar can be found in his Armour. He could withstand otherwise crippling blows with a lightsaber, explosions and he was almost completely resistant to blaster fire. He wasn't invincible however, his Armour could only take so much of a beating before it gave and he would be exposed. His lightsaber (previously mentioned) was a different one from most. It featured a single hued synthetic purple crystal, the colour most commonly found in the lightsabers of Sith Inquisitors. At his command were also at least 150 Mandalorian soldiers and they were stationed at Darkmount and aboard the Genocide. Battles Darth Terous has been involved in many lightsaber duels and large scale fights during his time as a Sith Lord. One of his most notable fights was against Count Dooku and General Grievous. Darth Sidious had sensed a disturbance in the force of Korriban. He had seen a vision of a Sith Lord in hiding growing stronger. Sidious had to eliminate him before he grew to powerful. He dispatched both Count Dooku and General Grievous on a classified mission to kill Darth Terous. He sensed that hostlies were coming his way so he prepared for battle. Terous used the force to project fake images of himself. His assailants were confused. That was when Terous launched his offensive and drove back the two attackers. Grievous acted quickly soon after, throwing a thermal detonator at a pilar and brought down the roof around them. Terous was burried under a large pile of rubble. Dooku and the General presumed he was dead, but no a Sith is not so easily vanquished. He may have been burried alive but he used the force to shift the collapsed roof around him through his deep connection to the force. He was free. Terous was also involved in the Battle of Hypori. He was hunting for a lost Sith Holocron to obtain knowledge of the Force and the Sith's history. Instead he was discovered by a huge Battalion of Battle Droids. Terous went into a lightsaber frenzy slicing up countless droids and destoying up to 7 droids with a single use of Force crush. The Sepratists kept this carnage under wraps. They did not want to reveal what it was that had happened. The fear of a lone Foe with the power to destroy an entire Battalion and leave unscathed was unusual even for a Jedi. It was also in 96 BBY that Darth Tenebrous confronted Terous on the ruined planet of Dromuund Kaas. Both in search of ancient knowledge about the Sith Emperor Vitiate, both immediately engaged in combat upon first sight. Tenebrous was a worthy opponent for Terous. Both followers of different Sith traditions. Tenebrous believed in the rule of two where as Terous favoured the old ways where there was no rule of two but just the many Dark Lords ruling an empire. Tenebrous was not a match for Terous so he escaped into the ruins. Terous felt the urge to finish what he had started so he followed Tenebrous. The hunt went on for hours, he knew that once he had exterminated his prey nothing would be able to return the rule of two to being. It was however that they both stumbled upon their prize at the same time. They were locked in battle once more. Tenebrous seized the Holocron and tried to escape. Terous was determined to take the Holocron from Tenebrous's cold dead fingers however his opponent turned round and tried to battle him once more. It was obvious that Tenebrous couldn't shake him. During their Third duel the Holocron was sliced in two. Terous was two busy being distracted by the broken treasure he couldn't defend himself against Tenebrous's force push and was slammed into the wall. He had lost his prize and his opponent escaped. The New Republic Era The Lord of Terror's last seen appearence was in 24 ABY. He had deserted his academy on Korriban and went into hiding elsewhere. Official New Republic records actually claim he's dead. It was however that the Jedi would follow every lead that the Sith may have returned. The Jedi found him in 87 ABY where they fought him but were quite clearly overpowered. That was until they united their Powers and severed his connection to the Force. Terous was now powerless. The Jedi took him back to the temple and offered him a deal. They would give him a new Identity and that he would live out the rest of his life as an everyday human being. Terous said he would rather die than live a mortal life. But the Jedi merely exiled him on Tatooine and left him to make his own way seeing as he did not want to accept a new life with the Republic. Life as a Bounty Hunter After being dumped on Tatooine, Terous made his way to the small town of Anchorhead. He entered a cantina and was aproached by 3 thugs. They threatened to kill him if he didn't hand over every credit he had. His knowledge of the Teras Kasi style was all that remained of his applicable training and beat all the thugs down. Terous got a lot of credits off the man he beat to a pulp and planned to escape the planet. He first went and got a pair of guns seeing as he didn't have a lightsaber anymore or the force for that matter. Terous took on his old name Dagonath which was all but forgotten and spent 2 months doing work as a Bounty Hunter until he had enough credits to buy his own Ship. He eventually made it off the planet and then focused on locating the Valley of the Jedi. That was the only place where he could regain his former power and reign as a Sith Lord once more. The Dark Lord's Return He did after a long time find the Valley of the Jedi. Dagonath was however unaware that the Jedi were keeping a close eye on him and had his Ship captured en-route to the Valley. The Jedi threatened him that should he return he would be killed as they would have to prevent him from regaining his power. Of course he had come too far to be denied and overcame his captors and took a small fighter to the surface. It was there he finally had the key to his return in the palm of his hand. He regained his Power as the Jedi found and intercepted him, but it was already too late. He grasped all 3 of them with the force snapping their necks and making his escape as Darth Terous once more. Fate He disappeared after that day. He seemed to have just vanished without a trace. The Jedi are now looking for him to this day. Some say he escaped the Galaxy all together, others say he is trying to rebuild the Sith Empire as he sees fit. All anyone can say for sure is the one who brings him in will be rewarded with a hefty bounty... Category:Sith Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Humans Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Weapon Master Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Lifetime Members Category:Class Rank:Runner Category:Order of Chaos Category:General Category:Sith inquisitor